Blå som Tårar
by HellaK
Summary: Låt oss bara säga att det finns mycket gömt i minnen
1. Default Chapter

"Vi kan inte ta den vägen, Tai!"  
  
"Varför kan vi inte det? Skall du också börja bete dig som Matt nu? Jag är trött på det"  
  
"Sluta upp att hacka på honom, han är ju inte ens här nu. Dessutom har han faktiskt rätt. Vi borde ta en annan väg, eller i alla fall prata med de andra först"  
  
"Sluta upp med det där, Sora. Jag har bestämt mig!"  
  
"Men vi borde…"  
  
Dagen hade sakta förvandlats till kväll runt de digidestinerade och solen höll som bäst på att gå ner. De hade vandrat långt under dagen utan att egentligen veta vart de var påväg. Alla var utpumpade och de flesta hade lagt sig ner för att sova med en gång och intill dem sov digidjuren redan ljudligt.  
  
Några som inte sov var Sora och Tai. De grälade om vägen, precis som Matt och Tai gjort innan. De hade börjat tyst eftersom de andra sov, men sakta höjdes rösterna eftersom ingen av dem ville ge sig. En annan som inte sov var T.K. Vanligtvis sov han visserligen ganska hårt, men när röster blev hårda så spelade det ingen roll hur låga de var, han vaknade automatiskt och slog upp de blå ögonen som direkt hade börjat tåras. Han hade legat still och hållit hårt om Patamon i säkert tio minuter meddans grälet gick vidare. Han såg sig snabbt om, men alla andra verkade sova, helt slut efter dagens strapatser. Hur han än sökte med blicken fick han inte heller syn på Matt. Gabumon låg intill han själv och Patamon, och det innebar att Matt måste sagt till honom att göra så.   
  
"Du är ju hopplös, Tai! Kan du inte lyssna för en gångs skull?"  
  
"På vad? Du säger ju bara samma saker hela tiden. Jag orkar snart inte lyssna på dig!"  
  
"Jag har märkt att du inte gör det!"  
  
Plötsligt stannade de två grälande upp, för de hade fått syn på en kort pojke i skenet av elden.  
  
"T.K… vad gör du uppe?" Sora såg oroligt över honom när den lilla blonda pojken kom fram till dem med tårar i ögonen och ett hårt grepp om Patamon.  
  
"Måste ni gräla…"  
  
Sora skulle just gå fram till honom och se till att han la sig igen, men Tai avbröt. Ingen av dem hade varit på speciellt bra humör den dagen då alla var trötta och hungriga. Tai hade retats upp av Matts gnällande innan och nu Soras, så han la en hand på hennes axel och knuffade undan henne så att han kunde komma fram till T.K.  
  
"Ja, det måste vi tydligen. Gå och lägg dig, för vi skall tydligen gräla!"  
  
T.K. såg förvånat upp i Tais bruna ögon. Han var arg och det tyckte inte den lilla pojken om. T.K. bet sig i underläppen och såg stumt upp på deras ledare, men han flyttade inte på sig.  
  
"Sluta Tai… låt T.K. vara. Han har rätt, vi slutar gräla…" Sora gjorde ett tappert försök att stryka ett streck över händelseförloppet, men det tyckte inte Tai var en så bra ide. Han sköt undan Sora en andra gång och mötte T.K. blå ögon igen. Lika blå som Matts. Nej, kanske lite ljusare och fulla av tårar. Det var aldrig Matts. Hur de än grälade så kunde han inte få ut annat än ilska hos den äldre av de blonda bröderna. Det gjorde att de bråkade än mer. Nu såg Tai de blå ögonen fulla av tårar, och han njöt av det. Han visste att det inte var Matts, men det spelade ingen roll just nu. Han tog bara ett steg fram mot honom och fortsatte skrika så att flera av de digidestinerade satte sig upp och gnuggade sina ögon sömnigt.  
  
"Jag sa att du skulle lägga dig! Försvinn sa jag! Jag grälar hur mycket jag vill för att Sora och din korkade brorsa inte förstår vad som är bäst för gruppen! Fattar du inte att vi är tvungna att röra oss snabbt för att komma undan annars är vi alla döda!"  
  
T.K. tog ett snubblande steg bak och tappade Patamon. Det lilla gula djuret visste inte vad det skulle göra utan bara gömde sig bakom sin människas fötter. T.K. la upp händerna för öronen och började gråta.  
  
"Skrik inte Tai! Jag tycker inte om när du skriker…"  
  
"Tycker inte om? Säg det till din brorsa. Är det någon som lärt mig skrika så är det väl han. Och lyssna på mig när jag pratar med dig! Lyssna sa jag!"  
  
Tai tog ett steg fram igen mot T.K. som höll händerna mycket hårt mot öronen för att slippa höra. Bäraren av mod grep tag i åttaåringens arm för att dra bort handen från örat. T.K. kunde inte röra sig och hade slutat säga emot Tai. Istället mumlade han sin brors namn, som om han skulle komma och hjälpa honom som alltid.  
  
"Lyssna sa jag!"  
  
Plötsligt var T.K. fri från greppet. Tai gnydde till när han hade fått en handske beklädd hand om sin handled så att den böjdes runt. Matt var plötsligt mellan dem och gav Tai ett hårt slag i ansiktet. Han kanske inte var lika stark som Tai, men han var lite längre och var bättre i allmänhet på att slåss. Dessutom var han vansinnig och de blå ögonen var som is. Tai stöp baklänges i gräset, men Matt lät honom faktiskt vara. Istället snurrade han runt och knäföll häftigt intill sin bror och slog armarna om honom.  
  
"Hysch… gråt inte niichan. Gråt inte. Han kommer inte göra dig någonting…"  
  
De andra digidestinerade hade vid detta laget kommit upp i stående och såg förundrat på vad som utspelade sig. Ingen av dem var vana vid att Matt visade känslor på det sättet och nu satt han på knä och vaggade sin bror i famnen som om han varit rädd att T.K. skulle dö. Strök honom över håret och kysste bort tårarna meddans han mumlade lugnande ord till honom. T.K. snörvlade och lugnade ner sig i Matts grepp, lyssnandes till svaga ord som bara var ämnade för hans öron. Han kände igen det. Sen många år tillbaka och han slutade alltid gråta när Matt gjorde så. Han hade inte känt det sedan föräldrarna skildes. Då hade det inte behövts mer, dessutom hade Matt stannat hos deras pappa meddans han flyttade med deras mamma.   
  
Så slets Matt från honom. Tai hade kommit upp på fötter med blödande näsa och greppat tag om Matts blonda hår.   
  
"Fan Matt! Vad tror du att du håller på med?!"  
  
Matt hann inte svara på Tais skrikande ord innan han fick ett slag i ansiktet. Slagsmål. De hade kunnat räkna ut det. Matt ramlade ner i gräset, men kom upp betydligt snabbare än Tai gjort innan.  
  
"Du skriker inte åt min bror, förstår du det Tai? Nästa gång du vågar skrika åt honom så dödar jag dig!"  
  
Den blåögde pojken knöt händerna hårt och han verkade mena allvar. Ingen förstod varför Matt hade blivit så arg på grund av det, det hade inte varit någon fara ju. Dessutom så skrek Tai och Matt på varandra hela tiden. Nå, Matt var överbeskyddande mot sin bror det var sant.  
  
Tai kastade sig fram och tacklade omkull Matt. En kort stund rullade de omkring i gräset meddans Sora skrek åt dem att sluta och T.K. började gråta igen. Tillslut kom Matt upp, sittande grensle över Tai. Om och om igen slog han honom i ansiktet och när den brunhåriga pojken lyckades parera så slog han honom i bröstet för att han skulle tappa andan.  
  
"Aldrig Tai! Jävla idiot, du skulle bara våga höja rösten mot honom igen, fattar du det?"  
  
Tai hade ingen luft kvar att slösa på något svar, men han fick tag om en av Matts handleder och vred om ordentligt. Han hörde att Matt kved till och tappade koncentrationen. Så Tai sparkade till och fick dem att tumla omkring en andra gång. För att få tillfälle att andas så sparkade han den blonda pojken ifrån sig och kom upp på fötter. Matt hade fått ett knä i ansiktet och stod på alla fyra med en hand för en blödande mun.   
  
Sora rusade fram för att få Tai att stanna där, men hon hade faktiskt aldrig räknat med att Tai skulle vara så stark. Hon hade trott att han tog i när han knuffat henne innan, men det var fel. Denna gången flög hon bak och satte sig ner på marken och kunde bara stirra på T.K. som rusat fram till Matt.   
  
"Oniichan! Oniichan, snälla, jag…"  
  
T.K. försökte lägga armarna om Matts skuldror, men den äldre brodern sköt varsamt bort honom. Spottade blod i gräset och väste mellan tänderna.  
  
"Bort T.K. Det är ingen fara med mig, lovar… det blir bra, men håll dig på avstånd"  
  
"Men…."  
  
T.K. fick inte mycket mer utrymme för ord, för Tai var påväg fram igen. Han hade fortfarande ena handen för bröstet där han fått upprepade slag och det sved i ansiktet.   
  
"Hörde du honom inte T.K.? Backa!"  
  
Den lilla blondinen stirrade häpet på Tai, och sedan på sin bror när han släppte marken med händerna för att komma upp i knästående.   
  
"Sa jag inte att du inte skulle skrika åt min bror?!"  
  
Tai svarade inte och Matt sa inte mer heller, för han hade fått Tais sko hårt i magen. Oavsett hur arg han var på Tai, så kunde han inte resa sig utan vek sig dubbel för att kippa efter luft. En andra, och en tredje spark följde på den första tills det kändes som om varje andetag var gjort med en rasp.   
  
Mimi och Kari hade ställt sig upp och börjat skrika åt dem. Joe visste varken ut eller in och Izzy hade greppat tag om T.K. för att han inte skulle blanda sig i slagsmålet. Ingen ville visserligen att de skulle bråka, men de visste att den som blandade sig i skulle troligtvis få sig en ordentlig snyting, och den sista som borde få det var T.K. Då skulle det bara sluta i värre katastrof än det redan var.   
  
Matt kravlade bak för att komma undan Tais sparkar, men det slutade med att han fick ett träd i ryggen och kunde inte backa mer. Tai tänkte faktiskt inte på att han hade ett för stort övertag. Han var inställd på att de båda slogs. Så hade det varit också, men Matt hade inte fått tillbaka andan än och var oförmögen att göra motstånd.   
  
Eftersom Matt inte kom upp på fötter började Tai sparka igen. Matt skyddade sig genom att dra upp benen mot sig och hålla armarna om huvudet. Det gjorde att de flesta sparklar träffade på smalbenen, och skulle han vara ärlig så gjorde det förbannat ont.  
  
"Res dig upp! Matt, förbannade dumhuvud! Vad tror du att du är egentligen? Du har bara varit i vägen enda sedan du kom hit. Fan, bete dig som normala ungar! "  
  
Vid Tais ord stelnade han till. Matt hade innan försökt få luft för att kämpa emot honom, nu hade han visserligen fått luft, men gjorde fortfarande inget motstånd. Minnen snurrade i Matts huvud som han inte ville ha tillbaka, och det fick honom att krypa ihop inför Tai som inte slutade sparka och slå på honom.  
  
"Värdelösa skitunge! Jag förstår varför era föräldrar skildes, de stod väl inte ut med dig! Jag tycker synd om T.K. som tvingas umgås 24 timmar om dygnet med dig igen. Stackars farsa som släpat omkring på dig så länge. Du är ju helt jävla hopplös! Värdelös. Du kan ju inte göra någonting rätt!"  
  
T.K. började skrika för att komma loss men Sora hade kommit upp på fötter och höll tag i honom hon också. Tai gick för långt! Han kunde inte hålla på så, men de kunde inte heller släppa in T.K. i stormen. Sora påminde sig om hur stark Tai var. Tai och Matt, de var de starkaste de hade med sig, och sanningen att säga, så var det ingen annan i gruppen som någonsin slagits ordentligt alls, och ingen av dem skulle ha en chans emot någon av dem.   
  
"Släpp honom! Tai, sluta slå Yama! Sluta slå honom, du får inte!"  
  
Tai gav honom ytterligare en spark, men eftersom inte Matt gjorde motstånd så böjde han sig snabbt ner och slet tag i hans blonda hår. Det var ett hårt grepp och innan han tänkt sig för så hade han gett honom ett slag till i ansiktet. Därefter hände saker mycket snabbt och rörigt. Tai skulle slå Matt en andra gång, men stannade av någon anledning. Matt hade slutit ögonen hårt och vid hans mörka ögonfransar glittrade salta tårar som han vägrade fälla. Den tysta, kaxiga pojken såg faktiskt skrämd ut. Innan han hunnit reagera ordentligt nådde T.K.s skrik honom.  
  
"Snälla, släpp honom! Snälla pappa, skada inte Yama mer."  
  
Sora och Izzy tappade greppet om T.K. i ren förvåning. Den lilla blonda pojken tänkte tydligen inte alls på vad han råkat kasta ur sig. Det spelade mindre roll för honom också, för han rusade fram mot sin bror när han äntligen blivit fri. Tai släppte Matts hår i förskräckelse och skulle backa, men snubblande och satte sig hårt ner. Han hade inte räknat med att det skulle vara så… skrämmande att se Matt skrämd. Dessutom hade han slagit pojken i ansiktet tills han blödde från både näsa, mun och ett sår i pannan. För att inte tala om det ordentliga skrapsåret som han sparkat upp på Matts arm. T.K.s försagda ord fick inte fullkomligt fäste i huvudet på honom utan han bara stirrade på pojken när han kastade sig mot sin bror. Det gick inte alls som de räknat med. Matt hade återigen begravt ansiktet i knäna och skyddade sig med armarna när Tai släppt honom, och nu knuffade Matt bort sin bror.  
  
"Bort T.K. Gå till ditt rum!"  
  
"Men Yama… Yama lyssna på mig"  
  
T.K.s blå ögon svämmade över med tårar när han grep tag om Matts arm för att få honom att lyssna.  
  
"Gå till ditt rum sa jag! Fort!"  
  
"Yama… Vi är inte hemma! Pappa är inte här. Vi är inte hemma, han kan inte skada dig. Vi är i digivärlden… kommer du inte ihåg?"  
  
T.K. ryckte i Matts arm och den äldre brodern slutade försöka knuffa bort honom. Han hade stelnat till och såg upp som om han inte trodde på T.K. Det var sant. Det fanns gräs omkring honom och en storgråtande T.K. stod mellan valet och kvalet att våga krama honom eftersom han blivit bortknuffad tidigare.   
  
Tai stirrade på Matt, det gjorde de andra också. Han blödde och såg panikslagen ut. De blå ögonen var fulla av tårar, men de hade ännu inte runnit neröver kinderna på honom.   
  
Matt mötte allas ögon för mindre än en sekund. Det kändes som om hjärtat skulle hamra sönder bröstet på honom. Så la han sakta upp en hand på T.K.s axel meddans han reste sig. Stapplande men utan att falla. Sekunden efter hade han snurrat runt och var påväg bort från den förstummade gruppen.  
  
T.K. vände sig mot Tai och kastade ur sig en ilsken ramsa mot honom.  
  
"Jag hatar dig! Jag hatar dig, jag hatar dig! Hur kunde du säga någonting sådant? Matt är normal! Det var inte hans fel att mamma och pappa skildes! Du ljuger! Du ljuger och pappa ljuger för Matt är normal och han är inte i vägen. Jag behöver honom och jag hatar dig!"  
  
Tai bara satt och stirrade på den hysteriska lilla ungen. Det var inte meningen att det skulle gå till så här. T.K… väktare av hopp. Oskyldiga, hoppfulla T.K…. han skulle inte ens veta vad 'hata' betydde. Oavsett om han visste det eller inte, så hade han använt ordet med rätt känsla innan han vände sig om och sprang efter sin bror.   
  
Det blev en lång stunds tystnad när de två bröderna lämnat dem. Tai höjde långsamt handen, torkade bort blod från näsan och stirrade på det en stund, oförmögen att inse vad som hänt. Tillslut kom Kari fram och la en hand på hans axel. Kari var kanske mycket yngre än honom, men alltid mer lillgammal och sansad än vad han varit.  
  
"Kari… jag… menade inte att…" Tai, som fortfarande satt ner, såg upp på sin lillasyster med en glimt av panik i blicken.   
  
"Jag vet, Tai. Men… det var fortfarande dumt"  
  
"Men Kari, jag visste inte att.."  
  
"Ingen av oss visste det, Tai, och ärligt, jag vet inte vad vi skall göra nu. Hoppas att T.K kan reda upp endel"  
  
Hon tog det så lugnt. Han förstod inte hur Kari kunde vara så lugn! Det slog honom plötsligt att hon inte alls var lugn. Hon spelade lugn för hans skull. Så som Matt alltid gjorde för T.K., det var bara ombytta roller för dem. Tais panikslagna blick svepte över resten av de digidestinerade. De var lika häpna som han. Mimi reagerade visserligen annorlunda. Ända tills nu hade hon stått med händerna för munnen och skämd blick, men nu brast hon ut i högljudd gråt. Sora gjorde sitt bästa för att trösta henne, men det gick inte direkt bra.   
  
Tillslut viftade Izzy med händerna för att få dem att samla sig.   
  
"Lugn… antingen släpper vi allt där det är nu, även om jag inte röstar för det alternativet. Eller så sätter vi oss ner och disskuterar det"  
  
Han fick det besvarat med endel nickar och Tai sjönk ner med ryggen mot ett träd och blicken in i elden. Han hade en blöt trasa som han tryckte mot näsan och kinden, men det fick honom inte att känna sig bättre.  
  
"Jag visste inte…" Tai viskade fram det, men han blev snabbt ner hyschad.   
  
"Yama! Oniichan, vänta! Snälla vänta, jag kan inte springa lika fort som du! Yama, stanna, annars tappar jag bort mig!"  
  
De sista orden fick den blonda pojken till att tvärnita. Han hörde på sin yngre brors röst att han tänkte följa efter så långt han bara kunde, och givetvis skulle han tappa bort sig då. Så självisk kunde han inte vara, så han stannade. Det fanns gräs under hans fötter och till vänster låg en stor sjö. Längre upp stod ett ensamt stort träd och ännu högre upp fanns fullt av buskar innan skogen tog vid. Han vände sig inte om, men kunde höra T.K. slita efter andan när han kom närmare. Så fick han sin yngre brors armar slagna om höften, vilket var ungefär så långt upp som han nådde. Han snyftade hysteriskt och Matts hjärta smälte en aning. Han ville egentligen springa därifrån och aldrig mer se dem, men han kunde inte med att höra eller se sin yngre bror gråta.   
  
Matt vände sig långsamt om och gick ner på knä för att andra gången under kvällen slå armarna om T.K. och trösta honom med mjuka ord. Han själv kunde inte gråta. Det fungerade inte så, han grät inte inför sin bror. Inte inför någon. T.K.s hysteriska gråt gick över till snyftningar meddans han lät sig bäras bort till trädet och sättas ner intill sitt syskon.  
  
"F…f'låt oniichan… jag menade inte… jag tror inte Tai menade…"  
  
"Hysch liten. Det är bra nu. Det kommer inte hända igen, lovar. "  
  
"Jag…ville inte…ville inte att han skulle…"  
  
"Jag vet det. Jag vet. Men det var längesedan. Du glömmer bort det, lovar. En dag kommer vi skratta åt det, eller hur?" Matt kände inte för att le, men han gjorde det för T.K.s skull. Efter ytterligare en stund så tog han upp sitt munspel. Han ville inte prata om det längre och T.K. var dödstrött. Så han spelade för honom. Matt slutade inte spela trots att han i ögonvrån såg Patamon smyga fram till dem. Han bara nickade och den lilla gula varelsen kröp upp intill T.K.. Pojken slog armarna om sitt digidjur och halkade ner från Matts axel meddans han somnade till musiken. Matt spelade en stund efter att hans yngre bror somnat, men tillslut tog han ner munspelet från läpparna och stirrade tomt ut mot sjön. Han skulle just till att resa sig när han kände T.K.s armar om sig igen och trötta viskande ord intill sitt öra.  
  
"Snälla oniichan, ge dig inte iväg. Snälla, jag vill att du stannar här hos mig"  
  
Matt visste först inte vad han skulle säga. Han blev överraskad just för att T.K. sagt det som han precis var påväg att göra. Försvinna för att inte komma tillbaka.  
  
"T.K…. jag…"  
  
"Snälla… lova att du inte ger dig av. Snälla jag behöver dig här, jag vill inte att du skall försvinna igen"  
  
Matt ville säga till honom att han skulle stanna kvar, men han ville verkligen inte.  
  
"Lova Yama!"  
  
Matt bet sig i underläppen för att sedan mumla fram.  
  
"Jag lovar"  
  
"Tack…"  
  
Med det gled T.K. ner igen och la sig för att sova på nytt. Matt bet ihop så hårt att det gjorde ont i käkarna. Han hade ont i dem redan innan efter slagen han fått och nu pulserade det, men han brydde sig inte. T.K. hade fått honom att lova och det innebar att han skulle stanna kvar. Matt var så totalt inne i sina tankar att han inte märkte att Tai hade placerat sig längre bort i buskarna. Tai visste att det var fel att se på detta. Spionera var till och med lika illa som det han nyss kastat ur sig, han var bara tvungen. Det var inte alla ord som han hört, men av det stora hela insåg han ungefär vad som sagts. Nu låg han stilla länge och såg Matt stirra ut över vattnet. Sedan upp i himlen, och så på vattnet igen. Tai kände skuld inom sig när Matt försiktigt la en hand på den uppskrapade armen och blinkade till. Han fortsatte blinka och Tai kunde inte förstå varför ända tills Matt argt slängde upp handen och torkade av kinderna. Grät Matt?   
  
När den blåögde pojken vände sig om fick han se att T.K. skakade. Det var inte så kallt denna natten, men han frös i alla fall. Matt såg sig om, men de hade ingen filt, de var alla kvar i lägret, och dit ville han inte gå. Så han drog av sig det gröna linnet han hade och la det över sin bror. Det hjälpte. Matt själv brydde sig inte om att den svala nattbrisen slickade hans nakna överkropp.  
  
Plötsligt reste sig den blonda pojken. Tre steg mot skogen, men han verkade ångra sig. Så satte han sig argt ner igen, men en bit bort från sin yngre bror som nu sov djupt. Matt såg arg ut för att han inte kunde hindra tårarna från att komma, men gudarna skall veta att ingen kan anklaga honom för att inte försöka. Flera gånger torkade han sig hårt i ögonen, men det hjälpte inte. Tillslut gav han upp och slog armarna om de värkande smalbenen, slog pannan mot knäna och axlarna skakade av en tyst gråt.   
  
Tai stirrade på det länge. Han hade sett Matt gråta en gång tidigare, då han varit orolig för T.K. Detta var en annan slags gråt. Ensam och hjärtslitande. Tai var påväg att skrika till när han blev överraskad bakifrån. Det var Kari som smugit sig fram och höll upp ett finger för att tysta honom. En kort stund satt hon bara och såg på Matt, precis som Tai gjort innan. Så såg hon upp på sin bror, utan förmaningar om att han spionerat, och reste sig för att lämna honom. Tai kände själv för att gråta, även om han visste att det skulle vara orättvist.   
  
Matt rätade aningen på sig och hans kinder var blossande röda av salta tårar som strömmat ner.   
  
Blicken hade blivit ocean blå av gråten och han sneglade hastigt mot T.K. men han sov. Tankar, frågor och minnen snurrade i huvudet på honom. Sakta började han ta a sig handskarna som han alltid bar.  
  
'Kan du inte vara som normala ungar?', 'Du är alltid i vägen,' Matt försökte låta bli att börja gråta igen, men det gick inte. Han slängde handskarna ifrån sig och begravde de bleka, finlemmade händerna i håret. 'Du är värdelös' För en gångs skull struntade han i om håret hamnade i oreda, han hatade det. Han hatade allt med sig själv. 'Det är ditt fel.' Matt märkte inte hur han skakade förrän han tog ner händerna ur håret och såg på dem. De var fina som en flickas. Mjuka och mjölkbleka, men det fanns en orsak till varför han alltid bar handskarna.   
  
Tai kunde inte se ordentligt från sin plats, men Matt stirrade ner på sina handleder en lång stund.  
  
'Varför blev jag tvungen att dra omkring på dig? Du är värdelös'. Genom dimman av tårar såg inte ärren som löpte tvärs över handlederna det minsta tröstande ut. De var smaklösa. Ett tecken på att han misslyckats ännu en gång. 'Du kan inte göra någonting, du är så jävla misslyckad'. Han hade varit rädd, det var hela felet. Han hade varit för feg för att skära för djupt. Ändå hade han hamnat på sjukhus i en hel vecka. 'Ungar och deras idéer. Jag måste komma ihåg att lägga undan vassa saker. Tack doktorn'. Han hatade de orden, han hatade doktorn som nickat och lett. "Ungar och deras idéer, jag måste komma ihåg att gömma mina sömnpiller. Tack doktorn'. Och doktorn log, alla log, medvetna om hur misslyckad han var. Matt slog plötsligt handlederna mot pannan och brast i gråt igen. Tyst, så att inte T.K. skulle vakna. Han vaknade bara om han hörde folk skrika. 'Fan ta dig, jävla hora. Hur kan du ha skaffat mig en sådan son?' Och T.K. skulle vakna, och behöva tröstas. Ingen annan gjorde det ju. 'Gå till ditt rum T.K.!' Gå till ditt rum för pappa har druckit och jag vill inte att du skall se när han slår mig. 'Du tog min fru ifrån mig, skitunge! Du är inte min son!'  
  
Matt böjde sig mer fram och kände någonting trycka mot bröstet. Famlande fick han fram sitt tecken. Vänskap? Vilket skämt. Vilket förbannat sjukt skämt!  
  
Tai drog efter andan när han såg Matt slita av sig sitt tecken så att kedjan brast och kasta det hårt ut mot sjön. Den försvann med ett svagt ljud ner i vattnet och Matt vände bort ansiktet från det… mot Tai. Han såg honom inte för pojken hade slutit ögonen. Tai förstod inte hur man kunde gråta så mycket, men han tänkte att om man inte gjorde det så ofta så kanske man grät mer när det väl kom.   
  
'Jag skall slå ihjäl dig, du är bara i vägen'. Han var alltid i vägen. 'Yamato! Kom hit!' Han kom alltid när han ropade så… Matt vred på sig och kastade sig ner på marken. Framstupa och begravde ansiktet i en arm. Den andra slog han hårt ner i marken som om det skulle hjälpa. Det gjorde det inte, utan bara tröttade ut honom ännu mer. Bättre än ingenting.   
  
Tai visste inte varför, men han hade börjar gråta själv vid detta laget. Han ville inte se på Matt längre och vände sig om. Inte långt ifrån honom såg han att de digidestinerade satt och såg på honom. Frågande och oroliga. Han vände bort blicken, ett tecken på att han inte brydde sig om de såg också. Tyst smög de fram för att se genom buskana på den hysteriskt gråtande pojken. Hysteriskt visserligen, han skakade och slog händerna i marken och pannan mot handlederna som om han tappat sig helt, men det var skrämmande tyst.   
  
Tillslut viskade Sora åt dem att de borde gå och lägga sig. Ingen skulle hjälpa Matt genom att störa honom nu, och de visste att hon hade rätt. Matt ville inte visa en sådan sak inför någon och det skulle troligtvis bara bli värre om de försökte trösta honom. Om man skulle tala sanning så var det ingen som egentligen vågade, Matt hade ett märkligt humör.  
  
Tai var den enda som satt kvar, och det kändes som en evighet innan Matt drog upp benen intill sig och la sig på sidan med händerna uppe vid ansiktet. Kort därefter såg det ut som om han fallit i sömn. Bäraren av mod väntade ytterligare en liten stund innan han reste sig och sträckte på sina värkande muskler. De andra hade gått tillbaka till lägret och sov troligtvis vid detta laget. Själv smög han försiktigt fram till den sovande, blonda pojken.   
  
Matt såg inte ut som sig själv. Eller så gjorde han det, det var bara Tais ögon som hade en annan syn på honom. Han såg… liten ut. Såret i tinningen syntes då han rufsat till håret och han hade en lite svullen underläpp. Kinderna var röda mot hans annars ovanligt bleka hud och skrapsåret på armen såg läskigt ut. Han låg hopkurad som om han var jagad.   
  
Tai föll tigande ner på knä intill honom och la huvudet på sned för att kunna se ordentligare över honom. Så smekta blicken upp längs hans armar till handlederna. Tai hade inte sett från sin plats, och han måste erkänna att Matt hade de finaste händerna. Men vita ärr lyste om båda handlederna. Hade Matt försökt ta livet av sig? Han var ju inte äldre än han själv! Dessutom var ärren läkta och långt ifrån nya.   
  
Tai tänkte sig inte för när han sträckte fram händerna och gled med fingrarna över ärren. Lade handen över Matts handled för att med den andra flytta på lite av det guldspunna håret.   
  
Matt slog upp ögonen. Det var inte på det sättet man vaknar på vanligt sätt, detta var så man vaknar när man känner på sig att någonting är fel. När någon slår hårt i dörren eller man inser i sömnen att man glömt plattan på. Matts blå ögon lös av rädsla och han slet efter andan. Snabbt försökte han komma upp i sittande, men det blev klumpigt och snubblande, liksom hans rabblande ord.  
  
"Nej, snälla, jag vill inte. Snälla sir, låt mig vara. Snälla, vill inte…"  
  
"Matt! Matt, chill, Yama, det är bara jag, Tai. Det är bara jag!"  
  
Tai slog armarna om Matt som skakade och kunde känna den blonde pojkens hjärta rusa hårt i bröstet på honom.  
  
"Lugn Yama, jag skall inte skada dig…" Tai strök händerna över Matts rygg tills han kände honom slappna av en aning. Shit, han kunde då verkligen lyckas sabba till saker ibland. Så la han upp ena handen i Matts hår och tryckte hans huvud mot sin axel. Matt var dödstrött och snurrig av det underliga uppvaknandet och lät det ske. Där saktade han ner sin häftiga andhämtning tills Tai la honom ner på marken igen. Matts hud hade varit kall eftersom han hade tagit av sig på överkroppen, men ansiktet var varmt. Tai var tveksam till vad han borde göra, men sedan la han sig själv ner intill och drog Matt intill sig för att han skulle ligga med huvudet och lite av överkroppen på honom. Han själv hade ju tröja på sig och det var inte så kallt.  
  
"Matt… jag… förlåt, jag menade inte det där. Ingenting av det."  
  
Han fick inget svar, bara en kall nick.  
  
"Jag talar sanning, Yamato! Det var så fel av mig. Jag flippade ur, och… och jag tycker inte alls att du är i vägen. Ingen tycker det. Jag menar, om du inte varit där och sett till att jag inte kastade mig in i dumheter så hade vi troligtvis alla varit döda vid detta laget. Det är tack vare dig som jag alls kan leda gruppen. Det är ju bara du som sätter dig upp emot mina dumma beslut. Sora i dag då, och det kunde jag inte hantera, men jag behöver dig. Jag behöver dig att hålla mig på mattan. Jag menar… se på oss. Jag har aldrig sett dig bli hysterisk över att vi är utan hem eller familj. Jag höll själv på att bryta ihop när jag inte visste hur man lagade mat. Men sådana saker ordnar du Matt. När alla andra tror att de bara är ett gäng hjälplösa ungar, så finns du där som bevis för att man visst inte är så hjälplös som man fått för sig. Och Matt, det är dig jag ser på när jag behöver känna att jag klarar av någonting. "  
  
Under hela Tais utläggning hade Matt legat still och lyssnat till Tais hjärta då han hade örat tryckt mot hans bröstkorg. Matt var tvungen att erkänna att han kände sig bra fånig där han låg till hälften uppe på Tai, men det var ganska lite som spelade någon roll just nu, så han låg kvar. Det var bekvämt och han visste inte vart han fick de idiotiska tankarna ifrån, men han uppskattade att Tai strök hans rygg och talade lugnande med honom. Befängt, han behövde ingen sådan skit, och ändå…  
  
"Jag tror… jag tror att det är därför du har vänskapens tecken. Det är du som får oss att hålla ihop. Jag höll på att bli ovän med både T.K. och Sora i dag… jo, jag kanske blev det också, men det skall jag gottgöra, men när du är där så händer aldrig sådana saker. Som när du gav din tröja till T.K…. eller sa till Gabumon att lägga sig intill Mimi när du såg att hon frös. Det var du som ordnade maten hela första tiden, för att ingen visste egentligen hur vi skulle bete oss, och du sa inte ett ljud om det. Jag har glömt att säga det, men tack. Du förtjänar verkligen vänskapens tecken Matt…"  
  
Matt bet sig i läppen och slöt ögonen. Han var trött. Dessutom hade han inte ens tecknet kvar. Tai kände det och strök honom ännu en gång över ryggen. När han tog till orda igen var det med ett litet skratt.  
  
"Sov Yama… du är helt slutkörd. Och i morron är det du och jag som går och badar. Vi skall dyka efter ditt tecken"  
  
Matt var tvungen att le, men han svarade inte, bara nickade. Han frös inte intill Tai och hans ord snurrade i huvudet på honom. Glad för att ha blivit av med sina tidigare tankar så somnade han snabbt, dödstrött efter kvällens händelser. 


	2. blaha

Jag äger inte digimon eller någon av karaktärerna i denna berättelsen.   
  
Jag tjänar inga pengar på det.  
  
Om någon läser lägg gärna in en liten review, skulle vara kul att se om det finns någon alls som läser sådana här saker på Svenska. 


End file.
